


It Was Always You

by kbuggyk



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbuggyk/pseuds/kbuggyk
Summary: Sasusaku Month 2017Day 23: It Was Always YouShe is his light, his strength, his miracle. She is their miracle.





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> My first and only fanfic! I still really like it so figured I should post it here :)

Looking down at the small bundle in his wife’s arms, Sasuke finds it hard to breathe. Soft onyx curls and porcelain skin; she looks so fragile he’s scared she’ll shatter at his touch. He feels proud, so proud of how far they’ve come. This child is living proof of the love he and his wife share. 

Sakura looks up at him with tired eyes. She has an ethereal glow about her and he can’t help admiring her beauty. He takes notice of the yin seal on her forehead glowing ever so slightly, and wonders how exhausted she must be.

He reaches his lone hand out to gently caress one of Sarada’s rosy cheeks, and is surprised when she stirs. As her eyes flutter open and she gazes at him in wonder, he’s enchanted. Looking into his daughter’s eyes, Sasuke sees a reflection of what he wishes to be. She knows nothing of evil. She knows nothing of war or of death. She represents the purity of the world, and he makes a vow to himself that nothing will steal that from her. She was sent to rescue him from the darkness he was lost in for so long. She is his light, his strength, his miracle. She is their miracle.

Sasuke doesn’t realize he’s crying until Sakura reaches up to wipe away his tears. She grins through glassy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, and tells him she loves him. Those three words don’t even begin to express what he feels in his heart, so he simply kisses her. Time slows and their lips linger on one another’s for what seems like an eternity, until he feels her tremble. He pulls her to him, and realizes as he holds her that the darkness he had grown accustomed to has faded to light. He is finally saved.


End file.
